Cheering You Up
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday! His depress because Atem had to leave. Will his friends be able to cheer him up? Oneshot


Yugioh: Cheering You Up

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: Takes place right after the series ended. It's Yugi's birthday! Here it is...

"Poor little guy. He lost his best friend."

"Well, what would you do if you loose a friend?"

"What would I do? Certainly not mope around!"

"Joey, you will mope around. You just didn't loose a friend yet."

"TeA! I was just saying if it was me."

TeA sighed, "at least Honda is doing something productive," she murmured as Joey looked around the game shop.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, his preparing for the special assignment for tonight," TeA replied as she winked at Joey who still looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey Yugi! Why don't we go to the arcade and have some fun?"

"What's the point? His not going to be there."

TeA growled, "Yugi! Atem wants you to be happy, doesn't he? If he were here, what would you do then?" She asked.

"Go with you."

TeA smiled, "well, let's get a move on before all the good games are taken! Come on Joey," TeA said as she dragged him along.

(At Tristan's Place)

"Is this why you called me here for? To plead with me?"

"Come on Kaiba! You just have to come tonight!" Tristan Taylor begged as he and Seto Kaiba were at the cafe as Tristan begged for him to come to the party tonight.

"Why should I? His my rival," Seto said.

"We know that. But Yugi's been a little down since Atem left even though Atem and him were ready to separate from one another. It will do some good if you come!" Tristan said.

Seto sighed, "I'll stay for an hour but I'm not bringing a gift," he said.

"You have to! Just bring any old card that you don't use," Tristan said as Seto glared at him.

"My cards are rare that I'm just not giving out for free!" He barked as Tristan winced.

"Fine. Just come!"

"If I come, will you stop bugging me?" He asked as Tristan nodded.

"I will," Seto said slowly as Tristan beamed, "yea right," Seto murmured as Tristan glared at the back of Kaiba's.

"Kaiba! You promised!"

"I did not say such a thing!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

(Back at Yugi's Place)

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" TeA asked with a happy smile.

"I can't believe you beat me ten times Yugi!" Joey exclaimed with a pout as TeA laughed.

"His getting better and better at those video games," TeA said as Joey glared at her.

"You made me win."

"What?"

"You lost on purpose so I won't feel bad."

"Of course not Yugi! Why would I do that?" Joey asked as TeA nodded.

Yugi shook his head, "I thought you were my best friends."

"We are! Your just moping around lately."

"That's no excuse," Yugi said angrily.

TeA looked at her watch, "we should get going. We suppose to meet the others at Kaiba Land," she said.

Yugi blinked, "Kaiba Land? Joey, don't you hate that place so much that you don't even go in?" He asked as Joey nodded slowly.

"TeA convinced me it was for my own good. Besides, we get in free since we know Mokuba and all," Joey said with a grin even though deep inside he knew that he will never step foot in Kaiba Land again after Yugi's surprise.

Yugi stared at him for a moment, "if that's what you say," he said as Joey smiled nervously.

The trio went inside the theme park as the place was empty and were reserved for them only for that day, "guys? Why are we going inside the dueling arena?" Yugi asked confused.

"You'll see."

The trio went inside as Yugi saw it was dark, just then someone turned on the lights as they yelled: 'Surprise!' Yugi jumped as he looked at everyone, "today's my birthday?" He asked.

"Of course. Nobody forgotten it except for you."

"I guess because Atem had always been there for my birthday's that I forgot this one," Yugi replied.

"Ah, no worries! We are here until midnight so we didn't want to come here early." Joey explained.

"So basically you took me out for the evening and come here around eight so we can have time to ourselves for the theme park right? So that's why nobody was around except you two!" Yugi said as the others smiled.

"We just want you to be happy Yugi."

"Just like Atem would want for you for today."

"His in your heart no matter what."

Yugi nodded slowly, "thank you everyone. For this wonderful surprise and gifts," Yugi said as his eyes were beginning to water, "happy birthday Yugi," everyone said as Yugi beamed.

End!

me: happy birthday Yugi!

Joey: your 100th story!

me: yay! Although I have two discontinued stories, so basically, it's my 98th story, right?

Joey: hey, this is her 100th story right?

me: if you count the discontinued one's, yea...

Yugi: we'll be onto the next story soon

Seto: review and update!


End file.
